bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pheromones
Pheromones (プハーオモネス, Puhāomonesu) is a Quirk possessed by the Butterfly. Due to its nature, it is generally regarded as "magic". Description Pheromones allows its user to produce microscopic, golden particles from their body. Though it may sound harmless at first, the characteristic of these particles is that it grants the user the ability to control the mind of whoever inhales them. At its most basic, the Quirk allows the user to plunge their opponent into a state of trance, where they are completely helpless against the reality's dangers. The user can otherwise use their mind control over their foe to mentally and psychologically torment them through mind-breaking illusions. As unstoppable as it might sound, this Quirk has also got many weak points, the first one being that the user cannot have more than 80 individuals under his control at the same time, though this also depends on the user's proficiency. Also, if a person is aware of being under a spell, they may be able to break out of their state of trance. Obviously, being an Emitter-type Quirk that produces particles that wander in the air, it is very weak to air-manipulating Quirks. An obvious weakness of this ability, too, is that the opponent must inhale the pheromones first: if they use an air-filtering system when breathing, they might as well be totally impervious to this Quirk. Likewise, the Quirk does not work on cyborgs or robots. Usage Due to his goal of posing as an all-powerful Magician (マジシャﾝ, Majishan), the Butterfly has been using his Quirk in order to create intricate illusions in his opponent's mind, making them believe that he is able to do virtually anything, from transforming into a monstrous butterfly-human hybrid to reflecting their every movement. While it does indeed give off the impression that the Butterfly has a very large and versatile amount of abilities (and even several Quirks), the truth is very different: it is all an illusion that takes place inside of the target's very mind. Other than that, the Butterfly uses his Quirk in conjunction with his Wing Machine (ウィﾝグ・マシーﾝ, Wingu Mashīn) so as to intoxicate and therefore control the mind of the most people possible. Moves *'Arcana of Magic' (アッカナ・アヴ・マジック, Majikku no Akkana): The Butterfly lets pheromones out of his body, which take the shape of microscopic, golden particles with the ability to place someone under mental control. This is a mandatory action that opens the door for the following moves, which are in fact all illusions that unfold in the target's mind. **'Metamorphosis' (メッタモーファサス, Mettamōfasasu): Once having placed someone under mind control, the Butterfly creates an illusion of himself turning into a monstrous butterfly-human hybrid creature. **'Vanishing' (ヴァニシﾝグ, Vanishingu): After placing his target under mind control, the Butterfly creates an illusion of himself turning into a swarm of butterflies and effectively vanishing. **'Transportation' (トラﾝスパーテイシャﾝ, Toransupāteishan): The Butterfly can create an illusion of himself switching locations in a puff of smoke. **'Mimesis' (ミメスィス, Mimesisu): The Butterfly creates an illusion of himself mimicking any of his opponent’s movements, even going as far as replicating their Quirk’s effects. *'Stage Magic' (ステイジ・マジック, Suteiji Majikku): A large-scale technique that aims to place as many people as possible under mental control. Taking off thanks to his Wing Machine, the Butterfly overflies a large area while continuously spraying pheromones out of his body. *'Escapology' (エスクアッポロッギー, Esukuapporoggī): Suddenly releasing a very dense cloud of pheromones, the Butterfly takes advantage of it as a smoke screen in order to elude his foe. Trivia *All of the Moves are named after the different magic specialities (see ). External Links * - Wikipedia article about the natural phenomenon this Quirk is based on. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks